This invention relates to new and useful improvements in devices and methods for stimulation of the fingernails which not only improves the blood flow beneath the nails but is also believed to assist in the stimulation of other parts of the body in the art of Reflexology.
Conventionally, this stimulation is generated by curling the fingers of each hand so that the finger-nails of one hand contact the fingernails of the other whereupon the hands are reciprocated rapidly in a vertical relationship with the nails of one hand contacting the nails of the other.
However this is sometimes time consuming and tiring so that the present device undertakes this action thereby simulating the conventional method of nail stimulation.
This stimulation procedure may then be undertaken in the comfort of a chair without effort and adjustable stands have been provided to support the device at convenient locations depending upon circumstances.